


Young Lust

by Writer_Markilyn



Category: Star Wars - All Media Types
Genre: Ahsoka is Anakin's adopted sister, Artoo is a cactus, Bottom Anakin Skywalker, Lots of Sex, M/M, Makeup Sex, Mechanic Anakin, Misunderstandings, Obi-Wan being a weak mess for greased splattered Anakin, Professor Obi-Wan, Shower Sex, Threepio is goldfish, Top Obi-Wan Kenobi, Uhhh....the majority of Anakin's clothes are based off what Hayden wore in public one time, alternative universe, sorry fam I also bring up Anakin's late mother..., sorta - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-23
Updated: 2017-07-23
Packaged: 2018-12-06 01:21:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 19,199
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11590083
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Writer_Markilyn/pseuds/Writer_Markilyn
Summary: Obi-Wan is only human, he sometimes forgot to turn off the stove, spent all his money on coffee, or even forget to change the oil in his car that now sounds like it's going to explode when he turns it on.  He ends up finding a mechanic shop that luckily isn't too far from his home, and when he arrives, he lays eyes on a messy haired, oil streaked mechanic, with bewitching blue eyes, and it's in that moment, Obi-Wan knows he's a goner.





	Young Lust

**Author's Note:**

> I wrote this for my bestie~ Hopefully she likes it and I hope you guys do too..whoever reads it...I can't write lmao, sorry.

_Young Lust_

Obi-Wan knew he had fucked up with his car when it started to make an ungodly, squealing noise that could nearly rival Satine’s tone when that woman bragged about how much better her students’ test scores were than Obi-Wan’s classes.

He needed that to end immediately.  The car and Satine’s bragging.

Luckily and unluckily for Obi-Wan, his car condition happened during the four-week summer break the university that started on the first day of summer.  Summer felt like it had started at the beginning of May, as California was nothing but dry heat all day and dry cold during nighttime.  

Obi-Wan sighed miserably over his mug of tea and scrolled down his laptop as he searched for nearby mechanics, as he didn’t want to push his luck with the car.  He found one shop that was about five miles from him, near the beach that allowed dune buggies on it, as the beach branched out into a desert that went on for miles on end; a conveniently placed shop in Obi-Wan’s opinion.

So, he dressed in his casual Khakis, a white button down, rolled his sleeves up, pulled on his tan, Oxford lace-ups, grabbed his keys, wallet, and his retro, square sunglasses, before locking up his apartment behind him and slowly walked his way to the attached parking garage.  He was sorely tempted to get a coffee on his way to the car shop, as it was fairly early, nearing 10 in the morning, but he figured he’d use that extra five-dollars to put down on the damage that was going towards his car.

Obi-Wan winced and gritted his teeth as he started his car, it shrilled loudly and made a soft puttering sound as he drove carefully to the exit and he prayed to every star in the galaxy that his car wouldn’t explode on his small drive.  He checked his directions on Google Maps every few seconds, swearing softly under his breath when it kept recalculating every few moments before finally settling and took him where he needed to go.

The sun was unforgiving, as if Obi-Wan’s day wasn’t rough already.  He nearly crashed a couple times due to the bright rays reflecting off shop signs when he was looking out for the mechanic shop, but what kept him calm was the soft breeze that brushed against him and the faint scent of the sea that wasn’t too far from him.

“ _Finally,_ ” Obi-Wan sighed in relief when he saw the saw the faded sign, the discolored, cartoon-ish sand mound was wearing faded red sunglasses, a smile, and holding a wrench; he thought that was sort of odd, and the shop was called _Sandy’s,_ but he wasn’t going to question it if they could fix his car.

He parked his car, ignoring the whine it made when he shut it off.  Obi-Wan pushed his sunglasses to rest atop his wavy hair and stepped inside the shop, the bell softly chimed as he stepped into the cool waiting room of the shop.  He wrinkled his nose; the harsh smell of oil and burning rubber assaulted him and he forced himself to walk up to the front desk, the place seemed empty and no one came to his aid when he tapped the desk bell a couple times. 

Obi-Wan doublechecked the hours, the faded sign on the door said that they were open from eight in the morning till five-thirty in the afternoon Monday-Saturday, as they were closed on Sundays.  He figured he was fine, as it was barely past 10 am on a Friday morning.  Obi-Wan sighed in exasperation and was about to abandon the place when he saw a flicker of movement in the corner of his eye and he looked through the dirty display window that allowed him to see into the two-car garage; he followed the red cord that hung from the ceiling of the garage when it had moved again and he saw half a torso and pair of legs sticking out from under a beach dune buggy.

He exited the shop when the door leading into the garage was locked and he felt a little foolish for even trying in the first place; this wasn’t his shop to walk around and openly invade.  Obi-Wan grimaced as the sun assaulted his eyes and the dry heat soaked into his clothes almost as soon as he stepped outside and he quickly walked around the side of the shop until he stood in front of the open garage, the sound of an air compressor was nearly deafening, there were brief pause before they started again, he startled only when the sound would pick back up.

“Ahem,” Obi-Wan lightly cleared his throat, but he didn’t get a response from the man from under the car, he assumed they were a man, as they had long legs clad in black jeans that were stuffed into scuffed up black boots, and the shirt they wore was slightly hitched up, exposing the faint happy trail on the tanned abdomen.  He awkwardly shifted from foot to foot before slowly approaching the dune buggy and lightly knocked on the side of it, he heard a dull thud, a low swear, and watched the person slide out from under the car on a mechanic’s creeper.

The young man looked slightly sheepish to be caught off guard, “Sorry, I didn’t hear you,” he apologized.

Obi-Wan felt his mouth dry up when the young man looked up at him, the boy’s sky-blue eyes were bright and friendly that seemed exotic against his golden skin and the grease smear on his tanned cheek shouldn’t have been attractive as it was—Obi-Wan was _weak._

The young man rose, wiping his dirty hands on his dark jeans before scraping his chin length, brown-blonde hair back into a small, messy ponytail and Obi-Wan wondered if he had always had heart palpitations and never realized that he had them, or if this boy just caused him to have a heart disorder with only his presence.

“Uh…welcome to Sandy’s.  Sorry about your wait, I’m the only one in today,” the young man stammered slightly.  “My name is Anakin, what can I do for you today?”

Obi-Wan was still trying to remember the language that he taught at his university when the young mechanic introduced himself.  He cleared his throat quickly, “Car problems,” he managed to say, his voice was sort of raspy sounding, like he had eaten sawdust.

Anakin’s right eyebrow raised slightly before simply nodding at Obi-Wan; he wasn’t going to judge, as he got all sorts of odd customers, he had serviced a mime once, which had been extremely annoying and entertaining at once.  He gestured for Obi-Wan to follow him to the door that Obi-Wan had tried to open before and Anakin used a key to unlock it before holding the door open for the professor to walk through first.

Obi-Wan managed a soft word of gratitude and felt himself feel slightly better when the AC washed over him.  He quickly fled to the other side of the front desk and watched Anakin wander over to a clunky looking computer that he hastily typed on.

“There’s water in the corner if you want any,” Anakin told Obi-Wan without glancing away from the computer screen.

Obi-Wan hastily headed in that direction and filled a small cup with the water and nervously sipped it; his suddenly dry throat was deeply appreciative of the soothing chill of the water, but glancing at Anakin, who was half bent over, reading something on the screen with his eyebrows slightly furrowed made Obi-Wan want to stick his mouth under the water dispenser and down the whole five-gallon jug that was barely a fourth empty.

Anakin looked up from his position to where Obi-Wan was stationed in the corner, “I have to input your basic information in the system so I can get you a spot today.”

Obi-Wan made his way back to the front desk, clutching the small, paper cup; the water trembled in sync with him.  He cleared his throat, trying _extremely_ hard to keep his composure, “Obi-Wan Kenobi.”

Anakin hummed to himself as he typed in the other name’s name.

“I’m surprised you hadn’t asked how to spell it,” Obi-Wan mused.

“I worked at a Starbucks briefly,” Anakin shrugged.  “Quit there when they treated their equipment like junk.”

Obi-Wan tried to force the image of Anakin with hipster square glasses and donning a black beanie far from his brain; he was already a gooey mess just seeing the mechanic in a dirty, black wife beater, dark jeans, and scuffed boots; he didn’t need to have an aneurism at the thought of Anakin looking sophisticated.

Anakin then asked for all the information regarding to Obi-Wan’s car, which only took a few minutes for him to fill that out, and then to describe what issues his car was having.  Anakin hummed softly, asking more questions to answers that Obi-Wan gave him as he typed it all down into the notes section he had for Obi-Wan’s customer profile.

Obi-Wan wanted to hate himself more with how he liked Anakin’s fingers skittering across the keyboard and how he liked the small twitch his right thumb did as it drummed against the spacebar lightly; his eyes followed the dark oil stain from his fingers that trailed oddly up Anakin’s right arm, stopping at his elbow, “I’ve never thought oil stains could look like art,” he commented.

Anakin followed his gaze to the smoky tattoo of the mechanical arm that blended in with the oil that had ran up his arm and dried when he was under the buggy.   He had gotten the tattoo on a drunken dare; he stopped himself from making a face, as not wanting to offend Obi-Wan, “Oh, got it when I had been drunk one night with my friends and they dared me to get it.”

“Some friends,” Obi-Wan answered lowly when he saw Anakin’s face show a quick expression of annoyance before smoothing back out to focus on his work.

The awkward silence was filled with the low hum of the AC that was to the left of Obi-Wan.

“All right, keys,” Anakin stuck out his hand when he had doublechecked Obi-Wan’s information and saved it into the system.

Obi-Wan only fumbled with them briefly before passing them off to Anakin, who then walked around the other side of the front desk and walked out the front door.  Obi-Wan watched him climb into his car with careful grace and he saw Anakin grimace slightly at he assumed to be from the squealing noise that Obi-Wan couldn’t hear from the inside of the building.

Anakin walked back into the shop after he had parked Obi-Wan’s car into the garage, “From what you told me and what it sounds like, it seems like you’ve been overdue for an oil change for quite _a while_ ,” Anakin said.  “You do know if you don’t change your oil when it’s supposed to be changed, it will damage your car and will shut your engine down, which will cost you far more than a simple oil change, right?”

Obi-Wan flushed slightly, “I had been extremely busy as of late and that’s why I had been unable to change my oil.”

“Mmmhmm,” Anakin hummed, attempting to keep his voice light and not sound accusing.  He turned away, “I’m going to flush everything out so that there aren’t clumps of burned oil and ruin your car; don’t worry, it won’t cost extra,” he said as he wrote down everything on a ticket as a checklist.  “This will probably take a couple hours, there’s a beach shack, if you want to go there,” Anakin’s gaze flickered over Obi-Wan’s attire, “or there’s a café just around the corner,” he impishly added.

Obi-Wan felt his knees weaken at that boyish smirk on his face, “What gave it away that I’d like to go sit, read, and drink a cup of tea rather than go play in the sand?”

Anakin grimaced, “Because if you like sand, you’re not human.”

Obi-Wan laughed at the sheer horror on Anakin’s face, “But you work at a shop called _Sandy’s_ and it’s stationed directly across the beach and the connecting desert.”

“This is my own personal hell,” Anakin agreed.  “My rage alone keeps this business afloat of the coarse and rough burden that gets _everywhere_.”

Obi-Wan smiled endearingly, “Well, don’t let me stand in your way, you may take the high ground, if you wish.”

Anakin let out a soft laugh, a slow blush crept up to his cheeks as the professor’s accent was starting to do things to his stability, and he hastily turned away from Obi-Wan, who silently preened at the accomplishment.

“Okay, I’ll leave you to it,” Obi-Wan said; he’d rather leave on a not awkward note, once he could finally speak without choking on his tongue.  He gave Anakin one last smile before darting outside into the bright sun that warmed him a little too uncomfortably, but he felt as if nothing would really compete of getting him hot and bothered like having Anakin’s bright eyes trained on him.

Obi-Wan wandered towards the café that he vaguely remembered passing on his way to Anakin’s shop.  He stepped inside, instantly soothed by the smell of fresh coffee, there was a cool breeze that consistently flowed through the tiny café, and it seemed that mostly everyone decided to drink outside.  He ordered his usual; Grey Earl tea and a cranberry salad before taking the vacant table in the corner of the building and opened his reading app on his phone.

In the middle of his reading and half through his light meal, Obi-Wan’s phone chimed softly, letting him know he received a text message; it was from his older friend, Qui-Gon Jinn, who also acted as a mentor for him, and also taught foreign history at the same university.

It was just a simple text if Obi-Wan was doing well, if his car troubles were solved, or if he needed a ride back home if it wasn’t going to be fixed the same day.  He reassured his friend that everything was going well so far and that he’d keep him updated.

They made simple conversation to pass the time until Obi-Wan saw that nearly two hours had gone by.  He quickly ordered a chicken sandwich and scooped some condiments into a bag, a few napkins, and picked up a water bottle and waited off on the side to wait for the food.  He thanked the young girl kindly before making his way back to Sandy’s and when he came back, he saw a couple dune buggies sitting outside by the garage, probably one of them was the one Anakin had been working on earlier and the other one was new.

Obi-Wan walked inside the shop and placed the bag and bottled water on the front desk.  He glanced out the window that displayed the garage and he saw that his car was being lowered and the sight before him made Obi-Wan choke slightly; Anakin was casually leaning against one of the metal beams that hoisted a car up, he was holding a button down that was lowering Obi-Wan’s car, and he had his hair back up into a messy bun this time, and casually smoking a cigarette, his eyes were half-lidded, and he looked well at ease in his natural environment; Obi-Wan was going to have a minor stroke at a couple grease smears that were stained on Anakin’s tanned neck, the skin contrasted beautifully with the dark stains.

Anakin turned when the car was officially lowered and he saw Obi-Wan; he lifted a hand in greeting, his hands were wrapped in fingerless, black gloves, and he stubbed out the cigarette against the metal beam before flicking it into a cement bucket filled with sand—Anakin _only_ used it for when he had to dry up giant oil or gas spills.  He had backed Obi-Wan’s car out of the garage and pulled it around front before climbing out and came inside through the front door and wandered around Obi-Wan to be behind the front desk and placed the older man’s car keys in front of him, all the while looking stunning, despite being a little sweaty due to the heat and having a couple grease smears on him from the car.

This boy was going to be bad for Obi-Wan’s health.

Obi-Wan had to remind himself to breathe as he drank in the sight and he pushed the food lightly towards Anakin, “I’m not trying to gain your favor, but it is well past lunch time, so I figured I’d save you the trip from going anywhere.”

Anakin looked delighted, “Thank you,” he smiled.  He nodded his head to where Obi-Wan’s car was parked, “You’re all set to go.”

“And the damage?” Obi-Wan asked, silently dreading the answer.  He knew he could pay it, as he did get paid extremely well, but he could still be a little tightfisted.

Anakin shrugged at him, “Already taken care of.”

“No, no, I am able to pay for it,” Obi-Wan said firmly.  “I wouldn’t like for you to get into trouble for free services.”

“Believe me, I doubt I’d get in trouble with how much work I do for the beach buggies,” Anakin rolled his eyes.  He cracked opened the water bottle and sipped at it, “Besides, it’s just me for today and tomorrow.  My boss, Watto, he usually sleeps all day in his office and doesn’t really check on his employees unless the candy dispenser is short on his favorite sweet.”

“Sounds like a lovely gentleman,” Obi-Wan muttered.  “Which gives me more of a reason to pay for your services.”

“Nope,” Anakin popped the ‘ _p’_ and looked smug as he took another grateful sip of the water he had been given; it tasted better than the water in the corner, or maybe he was being a little taken with the affections that an extremely attractive, accented man was giving him.  Anakin hadn’t really been interested in dating for a while, due to personal reasons, but this man with the casually styled auburn hair, neatly groomed beard, and hazel eyes was doing it for him, and besides, his adoptive younger sister, Ahsoka, had been nagging at him to get outside and be social with people and not talking to cars that refused to work with him.

“All right, then how about this, I pay you back by taking you for a drink, hmm?” Obi-Wan asked, arching an elegant eyebrow at the young man.  His heart hammered in his chest when he realized what he had said and he mentally kicked himself; he wasn’t in his early twenties anymore, as he was about to turn 30 in a few months, and he taught at the most prestigious university in California for stars sake!

The pleased and slightly flirty smile on Anakin’s face was the only answer he needed and Obi-Wan was _gone_ ; damn his earlier panicking.

“I’m assuming that’s a yes?” Obi-Wan managed to say without it sounding hoarse.

“I guess looking smart wasn’t just a coverup after all,” Anakin teased, he leaned on the front desk, a lazy smile graced his face.

Obi-Wan tried to fight the blush down, “Will you need my number?”

“Already saved in the database,” Anakin replied.

Obi-Wan arched an eyebrow, “Isn’t that against store policy?  I thought the customer’s number was only to be strictly used for only contacting them if their vehicle is ready to be picked up.”

“Who says I can’t have some fun?” Anakin looked up at him innocently, batting his stupidly thick eyelashes at Obi-Wan adoringly.

“Right you are,” Obi-Wan muttered.  “How about we do our gathering tomorrow Saturday night, as you do not have to work Sunday, I’m assuming?”

“Smart planning,” Anakin nodded.  He fiddled nervously with the thick, leather bracelet that was strapped around his left wrist, “How about the bar that’s a couple blocks from here?  I went there a few times, they’re pretty good, it’s not too crazy, there’s usually a couple booths open or we can sit at the bar, they play live music too, and I’m pretty friendly with the bouncer, so he’d most likely let us in for free.  I’ll text you the address.”

“It’s a date,” Obi-Wan smiled and he enjoyed the small flush that crept up Anakin’s neck.  “Until then, Anakin.”

“See you,” Anakin waved to him.  He watched Obi-Wan go and he let out a shaky breath, he was surprised with himself that he had acted so careful and collected around the older man; he did a fluttery wave when Obi-Wan gestured a farewell to him before taking off down the road.  Anakin could feel his heartbeat in his ears and he frantically scarfed down the chicken sandwich he had been given, as he was nervous eater and he let out a muffled swear that had been choked out by bread; he was a nervous drinker as well.

Saturday night was going one giant blackout blur with the taste of regret that following Sunday morning.

~~~

To say that Obi-Wan was happy and nervous as a girl getting asked out by her longtime sweetheart was an understatement; he was far, far away, in a different galaxy, and it was completely unnerving how excited he was.  He hadn’t dated in over three years; he had finished things with Satine when he found out that they’d be teaching at the same university and he didn’t want to have his love and work life mingled into one cluster-fuck, and she still was bitter about it, but she had at least tolerated his choice.

He could barely focus on the rest of the day, as he should have been grading the last final stack of finals his students had taken before going onto their summer break, but he kept reading the same sentence over and over.  Instead, Obi-Wan did a deep cleaning of his whole apartment to help soothe his nerves and after that he took a long, relaxing hot shower to also help clear his mind and start planning for tomorrow’s date.

He forced himself to relax, as he had spent the rest of his day cleaning, it was nearing 9 at night, he knew that was still “early” in his students’ definitions and they teased him about being old, but Obi-Wan needed nearly 10 hours of sleep to be somewhat functional the next day.

With a final sigh and nervousness and excitement swirling together in his gut, Obi-Wan managed to fall asleep and prayed that he wouldn’t fuck it up; it wasn’t often that he became smitten with someone instantly, as he mostly kept his life professional, even with his friends to a certain degree.

Meanwhile, Anakin was calm and collected up until the point he was back in his studio apartment.  He had his own place, as his younger sister had a dorm that she stayed at the majority of the time, he’d let her use the pullout couch if she wanted to crash there, but other than that, Anakin didn’t have anyone over, other than his two permanent living beings there, Artoo, his tiny, yet prickly cactus that was a gift from his _beloved_ sister and Threepio, a goldfish Padmé had won him at a fair they had gone to before she flew out of the country for her summer break.

He wasn’t going to bother Padmé, as his friend looked overly stressed lately with her politics class; she was convinced that her professor was an evil old man, trying to corrupt her and the other students, and he wasn’t about to get involved with that; he’d let her enjoy her break over in Italy.

Anakin also was not going to text his sister for advice, who was only 17, despite being extremely intelligent and getting into a stuffy, high class college due to her grades and scholarships all before she was even a legal adult, he was not going to let her know, as she and Padmé went to the same school and the last thing he wanted was to get ganged up on by the two scariest girls he knew.

Anakin sighed tiredly and ran a hand down his face in defeat; he’d just have to deal with it when it approached him.  He hated being the only person to bring a knife to a gunfight, unless his knife could somehow deflect bullets back at the person…in other words, he was royally screwed and just a mess of a human being.

He went to bed wondering how he could fake his death before Saturday night.

~~~

Ahsoka knew there was something amiss with her dear, moody brother, when he did not text her that following Saturday morning to chide her life choices and scold her that she wasn’t even 18 yet and the worry that she could be kicked from the university if they caught wind of her hobbies, as she had gotten together with a few friends and hit the clubs, posted their pictures on Instagram and their Snapchat stories were over 300 seconds long—it had been a _busy_ night. 

Despite being half hung over, she still piled her bleached white hair into a somewhat neat bun, pulled on a loose, breezy tank-top and the shorts she wore last night that were nearly caked in glitter and her Jesus sandals.  She pushed her sunglasses onto her face before catching the first bus towards the beach that was across from her brother’s work.  She knew Anakin was there, as it noon and he would most likely be the only employee there, as most called in and Watto, Anakin’s shitty boss, wouldn’t give a rat’s ass and call in himself.

“Poor Ani,” she hummed softly to herself, “too soft, too pure for this world,” she smiled to herself when she had said that to him for the first time and he merely squinted his eyes at her.

About 15 minutes later, she was at her destination and she hopped off the stuffy bus and strolled into the mechanic shop, shivering from the dramatic change of temperature, and pushed her sunglasses to rest on top of her head. She walked behind the front desk and saw her brother through the window, half bent under the hood of the car, his face was shaped into a concentration; she had teased him a couple times about that expression, as it made him look like he was contemplating murder.

With how Anakin acted sometimes, Ahsoka wouldn’t be surprised if her brother had slipped into the dark side. 

She’d love him regardless and help him hide the body if prompted.

Ahsoka rapped on the window a couple times, catching Anakin’s attention, who immediately looked startled and… _nervous_?  Ahsoka’s eyebrows soared nearly into her hairline, Anakin never looked nervous when he was in his field of work, and she knew it had to be something _juicy._

Anakin slowly walked towards his impending death, as he had saw the almost feral grin stretch across his little sister’s face, as she _never_ missed the smallest detail.  Although scared that he was about to just throw himself to the wolves, he was also proud that his sister was going to do extremely well with her criminology degree because of her observation skills.

“Fancy seeing you here, Skyguy,” Ahsoka’s sweet smile only unsettled Anakin even further.

“Yea, how odd that you ran into me at the place that I work,” Anakin sarcastically agreed.  The sarcasm defense shield was already too late to help him, as Ahsoka already knew there was something going on with him.

Ahsoka looked him up and down, taking in the ragged dark gray tank top, dark blue jeans, and his scuffed boots; she searched for any love marks on his skin to use against him to make him confess that he finally cracked and had someone, even if was just for the night, but to her disappointment, Anakin’s flawless skin was still clean and bare of affectionate marks.

Anakin tried to remain strong under her piercing blue stare, “What brings you here?  You hate this place more than I do.”

“Just wanting to check up on you,” Ahsoka shrugged dismissively, her gaze swept around the area, still looking for any sign that would answer why Anakin seemed on edge.  “Have you talked to Padmé recently?” she asked nonchalantly; surely her best friend would let her know if something was amiss.

“No, she deserves her break from her classes and I didn’t want to bother her,” Anakin responded.

_Dammit._

“Bother her with what?” Ahsoka pried, catching onto Anakin’s nervous answer.

“Nothing,” Anakin blushed.  “Snips, I have some really, _really_ important stuff to do right now.”

Ahsoka folded her arms, looking unimpressed, “Are you about to be the “important stuff” in the back seat of a car?” she asked, glancing behind Anakin to see if she could see anyone in the car that was parked in the garage.

“ _Ahsoka!_ ” Anakin shrilled, he buried his face into his hands before dropping them back to his sides to glower at his cheekily grinning sister.  “I do not have time to talk to you about this, nor will I _ever._ ”

“Aww, you’re _so_ boring,” Ahsoka pouted.  “But I still want to know why you look like you’re about to puke from nerves.  It _has_ to be someone.”

Anakin still averted his gaze, “It’s nothing, stop prying.”

The young girl knew to back off as Anakin was starting to grow quieter in response.  Ahsoka sighed and placed her hands on her hips, “Well, if you won’t talk to me about it, won’t you come out with me and friends tonight?”

Anakin’s eye twitched, but kept himself from scolding her, as it literally got him nowhere.  Even though Ahsoka wasn’t his biological sister, which was fun to confuse people when they introduced each other to their friends as siblings, as Ahsoka had beautiful dark skin, and Anakin was only a little tan.  She was strikingly similar to him attitude wise, and that made Anakin worry, as his own temper got the best of him somedays and he feared that Ahsoka would end up getting herself into deep trouble.  He leaned against the front desk, trying to act casual, “I can’t, I have plans tonight, sorry.”

“Plans with staring at your fish?” Ahsoka asked dryly.

“Hey!  Forgive me for being a good person and worrying and watching over Threepio because I thought he had gotten sick!” Anakin scowled.  “And the answer is no, I’m going out tonight with a friend.”

As much as Ahsoka wanted to tease him and demand answers, she’d let Anakin have this silent win of her backing off.  Instead, she hummed in disappointment, “Ravi was really hoping to see you tonight.”

“Tell Ravi that I’m not interested,” Anakin said flatly.

“Stop being bitter, you’re both 22, why not take him on a chance, hmm?  He even has the official Ahsoka Tano approval!” Ahsoka stated with a quiet huff.

“Because, I’m simply not interested,” Anakin shrugged, but he was interested into a man with auburn hair and a light Scottish accent.  He quickly cleared his mind when he faintly heard Ahsoka whining at him from afar in his cloudy thoughts, “Ahsoka, I really need to get back to work.  I want to finish fixing this car and a couple dune buggies before I leave today.”

“Fine,” Ahsoka pouted.  She would ignore the fact that she could feel a slight rift between her and her brother, perhaps she should try to visit him a little more before her summer break was up, and maybe she should start working on her English thesis paper that Professor Kenobi assigned them to do a couple weeks before break started, maybe she’d ask Anakin on his input.

Anakin saw the small sting and he immediately felt bad by the way Ahsoka quickly slid her sunglasses back on, “Hey,” he started off softly and walked around the front desk to stand in front of his little sister.  He pulled Ahsoka into a warm hug, “Snips, I’m sorry, I didn’t mean to brush you off like that.  I really had something planned before you asked me, but raincheck, okay?  I’ll take you out for dinner sometime.”

Ahsoka nodded in response, she felt her eyes watering slightly, “I know you’re busy and I’m not trying to push you away,” she murmured.  “I’m sorry for prying on you too.”

Anakin smiled and kissed the top of her head, “Don’t apologize, it’s the reason why I adore you.  I’ll tell you a little something, it might be a date.”

Ahsoka suddenly sprang away, her sunglasses falling off her face and clattered noisily to the ground, “I knew it!” she cheered and ignored the fond eyeroll Anakin gave her.  “Okay, I’ll leave you to it!  I want details on who it is after!”

“Mmm, if I remember,” Anakin loosely promised her.

“Fine, if you remember,” Ahsoka huffed.  She picked her sunglasses back up and put them back on, “I’ll text you later.”

“Sure, and be safe, okay?  I really don’t want to kill anyone for hurting you,” Anakin said.  He watched her go and made sure that she got onto the bus okay before fondly shaking his head and smiling as he went back into the garage.  It was a slow day, oddly enough, but Anakin would take what he could get and to be completely honest, he would rather deal with one thing at a time at the moment.

And as the fate with the stars may have it, it was nearing 6 pm, Anakin was a mess, emotionally and physically, and he had yet to text Obi-Wan, which made him feel even worse.  He decided that he’d wander his way home first, text Obi-Wan, and then take a long shower filled with dread and worry; it sounded like a wonderful plan as his heart was beating to the point it could have exploded in his chest.

And then arriving home came too quickly, he did manage to text Obi-Wan the address and then quickly shot to the shower, low-key hoping that he’d slip and fall in the shower and would have to use that as a valid excuse to escape his socializing fear and his bad habit of drinking a liver killing amount in one sitting because he didn’t know how to talk to people one-on-one that wasn’t talking about car issues.

Suddenly, sitting alone and staring at his tiny cactus plant that was on his windowsill didn’t sound so bad, but he was already toweling his hair and dressed in slouchy burgundy jeans, a dark blue flannel, and black high-top Vans and told himself that he could do this and if he couldn’t, he’d go roll in sand.

He violently shivered at that thought.

Anakin nearly jumped out of his skin when he saw the answering text from Obi-Wan; his fingers kept hitting wrong buttons and he sounded more drunk than he already was, which was none, thanks for the cruel reminder.  He was about to go on a date and would accidentally end up calling Obi-Wan _master_ as that man held a certain authority about him; Anakin’s cheeks went red and he told himself to shut the fuck up and shoved that kink to the far back of his shame closet.

Obi-Wan text him, notifying him that he was going to be leaving in a few minutes and asked if Anakin needed a lift to the bar, Anakin told him that he’d be fine walking, as he didn’t live far from it, just a few blocks away; his whole life was within walking distance, besides when going to see his sister and his best friend.

With one final sigh that had his heart stutter in slight fear, Anakin locked up his studio behind him and started his walk towards the bar.  He was grateful that the sun was starting to set, as the heat wasn’t killing him for wearing a flannel, but he kept the sleeves rolled up to his elbows.

The brightly lit bar loomed before Anakin, making it look more like a morgue than a fun place to go get shit-faced with friends and he stood outside, contemplating if he could force himself to go inside.

The bouncer decided that for Anakin.

“Oi, Skywalker!  Are you just going to stand out there all night?” a taller man walked out, a neon stripe of yellow paint was across his face.

“Sorry, Quin, I’m trying to overcome my panic attack of meeting someone tonight,” Anakin sighed to his friend. 

Quinlan looked interested, “Is little Ani going on a date tonight?”

“Why do you and Ahsoka talk to me like I haven’t dated in over a thousand years?” Anakin scowled.

“Because you haven’t, you’ve been too busy keeping yourself distracted with other things than actually trying to enjoy yourself,” Quinlan tried to tread carefully, being vague as he could without upsetting his friend. 

“I do go out and have fun,” Anakin retorted weakly.

“Anakin, going out and getting plastered and passing out at home isn’t fun,” Quinlan said.  “Now, who else am I letting in for free tonight?” he asked, changing the subject.

“He said he was on his way here,” Anakin said and his gaze immediately locked onto Obi-Wan when the older man stepped out of what Anakin assumed was an Uber.  He bit at his bottom lip when he looked over Obi-Wan and was annoyed that he looked even better in dark clothes, he liked the dark navy button down that he wore, the sleeves rolled up—Anakin was getting a small thing for Obi-Wan in rolled up sleeves—the black jeans, and of course what seemed to be a black pair of the Oxford lace-ups instead of the tan he wore the day before.

Quinlan followed Anakin’s gaze and raised one thick eyebrow, “You seem to have a type, someone who is older than you, I knew you had a thing for Padmé as well,” he teased.

“Shut up, and Padmé and I _never_ dated,” Anakin hotly replied.

Obi-Wan caught sight of Anakin immediately, as not everyone wore clashing colors and still looked stunning, “He’s entirely unfair and defies all physics of life,” he muttered.  He couldn’t help but look at the other man standing a little too closely to Anakin; Obi-Wan wasn’t as muscular at the taller man, he did look good in the setting sun, his darker skin looked flawless under the rays, his hair had thick strands of dreadlocks, beads had been woven into his hair, the fitted T-shirt showed his toned arms and chest off, as did his fitted jeans, his eyes were dark, even with the light filtering onto them, and the setting light made the neon yellow paint strip across his cheekbones and the bridge of his nose glow.

Perhaps Obi-Wan would have complimented those factors, but he only had eyes for Anakin, who looked mostly at ease, but with how he was shifting from foot to foot, Obi-Wan detected his nervousness.  He offered them both a kind smile when he stood before them, “Good evening,” he said.

“Yes, it is, a _very_ good evening,” Quinlan smiled and slapped Anakin on the back.  “Catch you later, Ani, you and your…very sexy, accented boyfriend go have fun!” he mused, teasing Anakin, who immediately whipped towards him when the term _boyfriend_ had been dropped, the embarrassed boy’s cheeks were red and he looked ready to thrash Quinlan, but the other man had laughed and darted off back inside the bar.

“I am _so_ sorry about him,” Anakin said quickly when he turned towards Obi-Wan, who looked fairly amused by the whole situation, given by the small twitch of his lips.

“No, no, I know friends can be rather troublesome when it comes to moments like these,” Obi-Wan reassured him.  He gestured forward, “Shall we go?”

Anakin only nodded and followed Obi-Wan to the bar, where he had to fight down another blush when the older man held the door open for him and he didn’t mind having Obi-Wan pressed up against his back as they walked through a thick crowd, as those people were waiting to get drinks from the bar.

Just as they managed to claim a little nook in the corner, Quinlan dropped by once more with a platter of fruity shots that he knew Anakin couldn’t say no to.  The bouncer dropped Anakin a wink and teasing grin at Obi-Wan before melting back in the crowd.

Obi-Wan only raised his eyebrows when he saw that Anakin had already downed three shots in mere seconds, “Are you alright?”

“Nervous drinker,” Anakin blurted as he took his fifth one.  He passed Obi-Wan a red one, which could have been a proposal on its own, as Anakin only liked the red and blue ones.

“We didn’t have to do this tonight if you were feeling anxious, Anakin,” Obi-Wan had to raise his voice over the live music that was blaring from the other end of the bar.

“This is fine, I just feel nervous because I haven’t had been out with someone alone if forever,” Anakin shrugged, he was already getting loose tongued, as he knew the bartender, Rex, who always made Anakin’s drinks taste great, but still hit hard with the alcohol.

Obi-Wan hummed at that answer; he wanted to know why, but he supposed he would just enjoy the moment, taking in Anakin’s pink face from the alcohol, the way he smiled happily, a mix of tired and genuine; he just wanted to eat Anakin alive.

They did talk, mostly in raised voices to hear each other, they scooted closer, knees brushing, Obi-Wan had ended up lining the back of Anakin’s chair with his arm so that he could get closer, and he hadn’t tried any further, but a little more than tipsy Anakin, decided that there was still space to close, so he had his side pressed up against Obi-Wan’s his mouth close to the older man’s ear and his chattered on drunkenly about things that other people would probably just nod at him occasionally, Obi-Wan hung onto every slurred word and small laugh Anakin produced.

Obi-Wan cleared his throat and tilted his head away when Anakin had laughed and leaned towards him; he couldn’t do this to the younger, he would feel like he was taking advantage of Anakin.  He had wound his arm around Anakin’s waist when he had practically climbed to closer to him, “Anakin,” he warned softly, gazing into glassy blue eyes that were darker from either the alcohol or lust, Obi-Wan wasn’t for sure.  “You’re drunk.”

“You’re not,” Anakin murmured into Obi-Wan’s shoulder; he felt a slender hand slide into his wavy hair and he exhaled softly.

“I’m not going to take advantage of you, not while you’re like this,” Obi-Wan stated firmly.  “I bet you can barely stand.”

Anakin stubbornly shook his head, “I’m not _that_ far gone,” he said that mostly came out as clear English.

Obi-Wan gave him a look that stated otherwise.  He fished a few bills from his wallet and tossed them onto the table, “You need to go home and sleep this off.”

“I’ve ruined it, haven’t I?” Anakin asked softly, his voice shook only slightly, but Obi-Wan still caught it and the older man startled at how vulnerable Anakin looked.

Obi-Wan wanted to protect this boy from ever looking so sad as he was.  He shook his head, running his knuckles gently down Anakin’s cheek, “No, you haven’t ruined anything, Anakin, I assure you.  I would like to get you out of this environment so you may rest off what you have consumed this night.”

Anakin sighed again, but a blush crept up his neck, “Take me home…”

Obi-Wan had already prepared an Uber, “What is your address?” he asked.  He found Anakin’s confused expression worrying, “Anakin?” he prompted.

“I don’t remember,” Anakin said softly, almost shy.

The professor should have been exasperated at the fact that Anakin was an adult, but currently not acting like one, but Obi-Wan also taught young adults, much like Anakin, and he knew they had their flaws and were learning how to properly function in this cruel society, so Obi-Wan channeled that inner peace of mind of _mentor teaching student_ and placed a calming hand on Anakin’s shoulder, while being a professor, relationships with students were forbidden and he could be blacklisted from his job, but Anakin was not his student, so he allowed his touch to gently wrap around Anakin’s shoulders and pulled him close, “If you would like, I could take you back home with me,” he offered.  Obi-Wan felt the small nod against his chin and he felt Anakin shiver against him, “All right, come along now,” he instructed, as he already had his destination placed.

The Uber showed up in record time and Obi-Wan was extremely grateful because he wasn’t for sure how much long he could stand not feeling Anakin up, as the younger had moved to wrap his arms around his neck and Anakin’s short, yet warm breaths puffed against his ear.

Obi-Wan immediately took that back, as being confined in a small car with a near lap full of a stupidly attractive mechanic, who insisted they still talked like they were still in the loud bar, while having an overly chatty Uber driver was not something the professor was going to be relaxed about, especially when they hit a pothole and one of Anakin’s hands shot out to stable himself and his hand just so happened to be up Obi-Wan’s thigh.

“I really like you,” Anakin murmured suddenly, his lips brushed against the warm skin of Obi-Wan’s neck; he made himself keep that close, as if he wanted to keep it a secret.

“You’ve just met me,” Obi-Wan said, but the gentle smile on his face made those words harmless.  He brushed back Anakin’s bangs that fell in his face and pressed a chaste kiss to Anakin’s temple, “Honestly, you had me so fooled by your work, savvy persona, but I much rather enjoy your flustered self as well,” he mused.

Anakin hid his face in Obi-Wan’s shoulder, “Most people don’t like my awkward self…”

“It’s endearing,” Obi-Wan praised him.  He was more than willing to have Anakin wrapped in his arms and kiss him softly for hours for as long as Anakin wanted it as well, but his mood was being shot down by the prattling of the Uber driver, and he was just happy that they were less than a block away from his apartment complex.

Obi-Wan thanked the stars that they had arrived at their destination, as he wasn’t for sure for how much longer he could deal with Anakin being handsy, without himself getting curious and wanting to touch the younger.  He stumbled his way out of the back of the car, his small buzz he had earlier that night was mostly gone, as he easily righted Anakin and took him by the hand to lead them inside and up two flights of stairs, where he practically had to pin Anakin to the wall so he could get the door open.

Once the door was open, Obi-Wan thought he had let a lustful beast into his home because Anakin was on him before the door had fully closed behind them.  Obi-Wan placed strong hands on Anakin’s hips, while tilting his head away from being kissed, but it left his neck exposed, “Anakin, you need to stop; you don’t realize what you’re doing.”

“I had the trip to somewhat sober up,” Anakin murmured, he was slightly breathless as he teasingly nipped at Obi-Wan’s exposed neck and he felt the older man shiver.  He felt Obi-Wan’s hand tangle in his hair, giving it a light tug in warning, and Anakin couldn’t help but smirk against his skin, “Jokes on you, I _like_ having my hair pulled.”

“You are going to be awful for my existence,” Obi-Wan’s voice shook.  He enjoyed listening to Anakin’s airy laugh at his confession and Obi-Wan hastily guided Anakin to his room, which was a little hard to do as he only had the streetlights from the outside that spilled through his half-closed blinds.

Arousal gripped Anakin tightly when he had been pushed onto his back on Obi-Wan’s bed, he practically purred as Obi-Wan came over him, trapping him between softness and warmth that smelled of the professor’s wonderful cologne.  His fingers went for Obi-Wan’s buttons on his shirt when the older man started kissing down his neck, while one hand pulled at the collar of his flannel to expose more of his skin.  Anakin let out soft moans as the professor’s beard scratched across the expanse of his neck and he wiggled under him, wanting to get closer and have the older man embedded in his skin, and as a lasting scar in his memory.

Obi-Wan had to pull back when he was getting aggravated with all the clothes Anakin was wearing and he heard the younger whine at him for moving away, “Patience,” he chided softly.  He already had the majority of his buttons undone on his shirt and he quickly shucked it off and Anakin was sitting up, undoing his flannel that Obi-Wan eagerly helped push off.  He made a soft noise in the back of his throat when Anakin had to push his face against his abdomen to get his boots off, and he ran a hand through Anakin’s wild hair as Anakin pressed soft kisses to his skin.

Once his boots were off, Anakin leaned back, looking up at Obi-Wan from under his thick lashes, his eyes were glassy and his pupils were full, his cheeks flushed from pleasure, his lips were a shade darker from the multiple kisses Obi-Wan gave him, and he was catching his breath from the adrenaline of the moment.  Anakin hiked his undershirt up and pulled it off, tossing it in a corner of the bedroom, he went back down and dragged Obi-Wan back down and over him, his dull nails dragged up sensationally up the elder’s bare back, who pressed himself harder against Anakin, and bit softly at Anakin’s earlobe.

Obi-Wan’s rested on his left forearm to keep himself balanced over Anakin, while his other hand squeezed briefly at Anakin’s hip before trailing down to teasingly dip under the hem of Anakin’s burgundy jeans, “Are you sure you want to do this?”

“We’re already here, aren’t we?” Anakin reminded him.

“How correct you are,” Obi-Wan agreed.  He skated his fingers down the smooth skin of Anakin’s abdomen, feeling each tremor shoot through him, and Obi-Wan undid the button of Anakin’s jeans and was pulling them down until the young man was left in clingy boxer-briefs; Obi-Wan couldn’t help but run his hands down Anakin’s thighs and he heard Anakin’s breath hitch.

Anakin went to pull at Obi-Wan’s belt, but the other man already was pulling it through the loops and removing the rest of his clothes before leaving himself in his boxers.  Anakin pulled lightly on Obi-Wan’s wrist to have the older man against him again, he carded his fingers through his auburn hair and Anakin shyly kissed his cheek, even though Obi-Wan was nipping and sucking a dark hickey into his neck and he arched upward at the suction, “ _Ahh…_ ”

Obi-Wan cheekily smiled at that breathless sound and kissed down Anakin’s smooth chest, all the way to his bellybutton where he lustfully looked up at the young mechanic and saw that the blues of his eyes were practically dark from his primal urge.  Obi-Wan nuzzled at Anakin’s stomach lightly, catching another soft moan, “You’re rather sensitive here, aren’t you?” he teased.

Anakin whined softly, “I never thought you’d be one to tease…”

“Oh, believe me, dear one, if I can drag this out all night, I will,” Obi-Wan swore and moved to kiss and nip along Anakin’s thighs; he wanted Anakin to remember what they had done when Anakin had to pull pants on, he wanted him to remember the sensation of the joyful pleasure of being taken apart carefully.

Anakin tilted his head back, mouth dropping open soundlessly.  He shivered at the scratchy brush of Obi-Wan’s beard against his thighs; he felt his eyes roll back at the sensation, the pleasure caused another spike of arousal to shoot through him, starting at his toes that curled as Obi-Wan worked down his legs to gently nip at the skin behind his knee, “Ticklish,” he murmured. 

Obi-Wan’s grin was considered feral at that information that he stored within his long-term memory.  He crowded back into Anakin’s space, hooking his partner’s legs around his hips and soothingly ran one hand along Anakin’s left thigh, as Obi-Wan kept himself propped up with his forearm and kissed Anakin softly; he rutted against him when the younger carded his fingers through his hair, tugging gently at the thick auburn locks that curled at the base of Obi-Wan’s neck.

Anakin let out a shaky breath when Obi-Wan finally pushed his boxers down and wrapped a hand around him, toying with him, “You’re so mean,” he groaned when Obi-Wan merely teased him by thumbing his slit and letting him go; he thrust up, getting the friction of the cloth of Obi-Wan’s boxers, but he could feel the other’s erection against him, “ _Please_ , I’m ready,” Anakin pleaded.

The professor let out a slow breath and he rolled off Anakin and hastily headed towards his bathroom where he stored the lube and tore into a unbox box of condoms that he never actually got to use and came back and tried hard not to choke on his spit at the sight of Anakin sprawled across his bed, the street lights that leaked through the curtains spilled onto Anakin, seemingly to make him glow, along with his hair that was spilled across the pillows, the cream colored sheets seemed to bring out the extra beauty of his tanned skin, Obi-Wan only wished he could see those blue eyes in full detail, but he’d have the morning to gaze into them. 

Anakin let out pleased sound when the elder slid back over him, “You store it in the bathroom, hmm?” he teased, which got him a soft nip on the neck.

“To be completely honest, I haven’t…been in this position in a while,” Obi-Wan murmured.

“Nothing to be ashamed about,” Anakin shrugged.  “I haven’t been with anyone in over a couple years; I had some personal stuff to sort out and then more life got in the way.”

Obi-Wan was close enough to see the brief pain in Anakin’s eyes and he quickly kissed him, “I’m sorry about that.”

“It’s only life,” Anakin shrugged again.  He wrapped his arms around Obi-Wan’s shoulders so that they could be pressed against each other again, “But, I believe we were about to do something?  I am all for listening to you in the morning after you ruin me tonight.”

Obi-Wan laughed at Anakin’s honesty, “Anything you ask, dear one,” he mused.  He crouched over Anakin again, enjoying the soft scratch of Anakin’s nails down his shoulders to his elbows.  Obi-Wan pulled off his boxers and had to catch his breath when Anakin grabbed him and began to stroke both of them at the same time, “Ani…you shouldn’t do that just yet.”

“You gonna last, old man?” Anakin teased, he earned a soft growl in answer.  He accepted the slow, deep kiss Obi-Wan gave him, his tongue slid with the other man’s and he pouted when Obi-Wan pulled back.

“I’m going to start,” Obi-Wan warned him.  He heard Anakin’s small murmur that it was okay and he slid one finger in carefully, he gauged Anakin’s expression to see if he had gone too far, but Anakin simply let his eyes flutter shut and relaxed completely under Obi-Wan, his lips parted slightly as he took in slow breaths and let them out just as slowly.  He added another and he saw the pinch form between Anakin’s eyebrows and Obi-Wan soothingly kissed him as he stretched Anakin and angled his fingers and that’s when he heard and felt Anakin’s breath hitch.

“Again,” Anakin whispered.  He moaned and shook when Obi-Wan happily complied with his request.  He let out another shaky breath as Obi-Wan added another and was starting a steady rhythm, but kept avoiding the spot that made his toes curls and he figured Obi-Wan did it on purpose, as he would let out a soft sound of annoyance and he would feel a small smirk against his neck as the professor kissed and nipped there.

With each expression Anakin made, every soft sigh, Obi-Wan memorized it all; he wasn’t even for sure if they would continue to do this, but he also wasn’t a _wham, bam, thank you, ma’am,_ type of person and he couldn’t really pick that up from Anakin, as he wasn’t rushing this.  His internal dilemma was interrupted by another soft moan from Anakin, telling him that he was ready.  Obi-Wan released a slow breath as he withdrew from Anakin, he leaned over him to grab the condom packet and ripped it open and Anakin snatched it from the wrapper, “What—”

Anakin gave him an impish smile as he slowly slid it onto Obi-Wan, all the while teasing him with a soft squeeze and he _absolutely_ adored the flush that raced up Obi-Wan’s cheeks and colored his chest, “Am I doing this right?”

Obi-Wan narrowed his eyes when the knowing smirk came back across Anakin’s face, “You cheeky—” he stopped with a small gasp when Anakin fondled him and let go when he finished sliding the condom onto him.  Obi-Wan growled lowly in the back of his throat and kissed Anakin a little too heatedly and sloppily as he lined himself up.  He gave a small warning and slowly pushed in, he felt Anakin resist somewhat, “Relax,” he whispered.

“Sorry, sorry,” Anakin murmured shakily, all playful attitude lost in the moment of intimacy.  He enjoyed the fact that Obi-Wan was trying to keep him comforted by distracting him with kisses and running a hand soothingly along the side of Anakin’s thigh, when he had hiked his leg back over Obi-Wan’s hip.

“Don’t apologize,” Obi-Wan chided softly.  He was finally seated in Anakin and was waiting for his cue to move, he rocked slowly when Anakin murmured against his lips that it was okay to move, he cupped the side of Anakin’s face, his thumb stroked slowly across his cheek before catching Anakin’s plump bottom lip and dragged his thumb across it slowly, and Anakin looked up at him with soft eyes, completely trusting, “ _Fuck_ ,” he hissed lowly; this boy was stunning, rather he was debauched or fully clothed.

Anakin groaned and arched his back when Obi-Wan picked up the pace and he scratched up his back, earning a sharp thrust that caused him to see stars and he let out a long moan of pleasure.  He threw his head back when Obi-Wan dug his fingernails into the sensitive skin of his thigh as he rocked into him harder, the hot breaths of his partner raked over his neck and Anakin found his hands being pushed over his head and held down by Obi-Wan’s as the elder thrust into him relentlessly, “ _Obi-Wan!_ ” he cried.

“Let yourself go, Anakin,” Obi-Wan whispered breathlessly against Anakin’s temple, as he could feel himself approaching his own release.  He heard Anakin let out a soft cry and clenched around him before coming, and Obi-Wan gave one final thrust before pulling Anakin up to have him completely in his lap and he came when Anakin sank down onto him.  He could feel Anakin shaking in his arms, while he was being frantically kissed, the shaking fingers in his hair and Anakin’s soft, repetitive murmurings of how good he felt and how well Obi-Wan did almost set him off again.

Anakin rocked against Obi-Wan until he was pinned back down and Obi-Wan gripped him and stroked him with long, steady strokes, while sucking dark love bites into Anakin’s skin.  Anakin keened loudly, “Please, please, _please!”_

Obi-Wan hurriedly pulled the condom off and tossed it onto his thankfully wooden floors, he rolled Anakin over, keeping him on his knees and slid back into the mechanic in one fluid motion, he nearly lost it just listening to Anakin practically scream that was half muffled by the pillow that the younger had buried his face into.

Anakin let out a half sob as he felt Obi-Wan’s beard rub against the sensitive skin between his shoulder blades and he was all for the upcoming beard burn that was going to pink his skin for a few days.  He let out another lewd moan as Obi-Wish stroked him in the pace that he was fucking Anakin and it was only moments when Anakin spilled over Obi-Wan’s hand and he felt the elder shudder against him before coming in him.

Obi-Wan landed on his side, catching his breath and pulled Anakin against him, brushing the damp curls from his forehead and kissed him slowly, he saw that the younger looked simply ravished and exhausted.

“I thought you said you hadn’t had a partner in a few years?” Anakin sleepily asked, but there was small smile on his face.

“I haven’t, must have been pent up desire stuck somewhere,” Obi-Wan mused.  He cupped Anakin’s jaw again before kissing him slowly before pulling back, “You can rest now,” he said when he saw that Anakin’s eyes were heavily lidded.  He leaned to kiss Anakin’s forehead before gathering him into his arms and held him, lightly scratching at his back and Anakin made a small pleased hum before relaxing against the professor.

They were both out within minutes after basking in the afterglow.

~~~

Obi-Wan had woken first, he had woken up at 10 in the morning and he turned and found a peacefully sleeping Anakin, the sunlight that slightly came through the dark curtains spilled onto the young man and made him look ethereal, like Obi-Wan had a real-life angel from the Heavens in his bed, the only thing that made him look impure were the blossomed love marks that speckled Anakin’s neck and down his back, but Obi-Wan still thought Anakin looked flawless.

He rolled out of bed carefully, trying hard not to disturb his bed partner, he put on a pair of sleep pants before wandering out into the kitchen to make himself a cup of tea and he figured he’d start breakfast too.  While he made French-toast, Obi-Wan checked his phone, he had a few texts from a couple friends, just asking how he was doing and if he wanted to have lunch later sometime during the remainder of their break. 

It was about 20 minutes later when Obi-Wan had completely finished making breakfast, which also included freshly sliced strawberries, scrambled cheesy eggs, and had set the pitcher of orange juice on the kitchen table before Obi-Wan returned back to his bedroom, where he found Anakin still in the same position.

He quietly cleaned up the mess they had made that night before, only a little bitter that he had to scrub a little too roughly at the floor, but Anakin still slept hard, even sleeping through the small curses that Obi-Wan murmured.  After that had been taken care of, Obi-Wan cleaned himself up a little, washing his hands, and his face to get the remaining sleepy grittiness from his eyes before silently heading back into his bedroom where Anakin still rested; he hadn’t even budged an inch.  

Obi-Wan smiled gently and sat gracefully on the edge of his bed where he ghosted his knuckles down Anakin’s cheek.

Anakin stirred slightly, he murmured sleepily and cracked open one eye and didn’t startle; he remembered last night and it made a small, sleepy smile grace his face, “G’morning…”

Obi-Wan told himself to control himself and he most _certainly_ was not getting hard from Anakin’s morning voice.  Instead, smiled at Anakin and bent down to kiss him, which the mechanic happily returned, “How did you sleep?”

“I didn’t even wake up,” Anakin laughed softly.

“Do you have trouble sleeping?” Obi-Wan asked, a small frown was on his face. 

Anakin gave him a sheepish nod, “Sometimes.”

“May I recommend some suggestions?” Obi-Wan suggested.

“I think I already have a cure,” Anakin mused, resting back on his elbows, raising his eyebrows suggestively.

“Anakin, I just finished making breakfast,” Obi-Wan huffed, but he still crawled over Anakin.  He kissed at the tender spot on Anakin’s neck that was dark red, earning a pleased sound, “But, I suppose I could just skip to the cranachan…”

“The what?” Anakin blinked, but went along with the kisses that were given to him.

“A traditional Scottish dessert,” Obi-Wan informed him.  “I’ll make it for you one day,” he promised.

“I look forward to it,” Anakin said.  He lazed under the gentle affections of Obi-Wan until the elder pulled away and started to pull Anakin up, “Breakfast, breakfast…got it,” Anakin murmured and snatched his boxers that he had found folded on top of a dresser and pulled them on; his body was still sort of sore, but it was a pleasant sore.

Obi-Wan pulled the chair out for Anakin when they both came into the kitchen, “You’re more than welcome to use the shower whenever you’re ready.”

“Thank you,” Anakin smiled.  He let Obi-Wan serve him a plate and he dug into it, the alcohol that cleared his system had him ravenous and thirsty, “Delicious,” he said after he scarfed down a quick few bites.

Obi-Wan felt warmth of happiness course through him, “Thank you,” he watched Anakin take another few bites and had to look away when Anakin’s tongue darted out to lick away the stray cool whip on his bottom lip, “Illegal,” he murmured into mug, but Anakin was too busy enjoying his breakfast to hear the comment.

“You never told me what you do for a living,” Anakin briefly swept his gaze around the open kitchen that led out into a cozy, but spacious living room that had leather furniture, a large bookcase filled with all sorts of books, and a wide TV. 

“I teach at a university,” Obi-Wan said.

“I was going to guess that you were a psychologist…you dress well, you always have a studying gaze, and you always know what to say,” Anakin admitted.

“Well, I have to be when teaching young adults, or else they can be rather bitter,” Obi-Wan responded.  “I try to be firm, but also a companion if they need assistance.”

“Anyone would be lucky to have you,” Anakin picked at his scrambled eggs before moving to sip at his orange juice.

“Anyone would be lucky to have you working on their car when you look like a delectable mess after,” Obi-Wan countered.

“Touché,” Anakin grinned.  “Anything else you like about teaching, or was it just something that you’ve always wanted to do?”

“Hmm, I taught overseas, back in Scotland, but I wanted a better understanding of it, as it’s a complex language, so I moved to America,” Obi-Wan said.

“English is hard,” Anakin agreed.  “I’m from Rome, so I know how difficult it is to learn another language.”

Obi-Wan was startled to learn that, “Your pronunciation is flawless.  When did you move here?”

“Thank you, I learned it as I grew, I moved here with my…mother when I was ten,” Anakin chewed on the inside of his cheek briefly before eating a sliced strawberry.  He cleared his throat, “Thank you, this was wonderful, I’ll help you clean up.”

Obi-Wan didn’t press the sudden closed off-ness that Anakin projected, “No, no, I have this, please, you are free to wander wherever and if you’re looking for something, but unable to find it, just ask.”

Anakin gave a shy nod before moving off back towards Obi-Wan’s bedroom to collect his clothes that had been folded neatly and placed on the dresser; his heart fluttered at the sweet gesture and he immediately felt guilty for closing himself off like that.

 _Don’t get attached…this will probably be some sort of fling._   Anakin thought to himself as he padded off to the bathroom and once in there, he found a folded towel, a washcloth, and a packaged toothbrush sitting on the sink counter and he realized that _this_ wasn’t going to be a quick thing.

  _Fuck._

Anakin inhaled slowly and let out a slow breath; Obi-Wan was extremely attractive, had a great voice, a steady job, didn’t push at Anakin, practically bent to his will despite them only knowing each other for almost two days, and doing domestic things such as this.  “I have a bad feeling about this,” Anakin muttered to himself; this was a seductive trap for a steady, healthy relationship and Anakin was point blank afraid of actually having to talk about his feelings.

He sighed to himself and ran a hand through his hair before heading off to the kitchen: he couldn’t do _this._   Anakin walked into the kitchen, hard determination boiled in his blood, he couldn’t let himself get worked up right now, he was so used to be being alone that he couldn’t do this to Obi-Wan; he was too emotional and he didn’t want to hurt Obi-Wan any more than he was going to do now.

“Oh, Anakin, I thought you were in the shower?” Obi-Wan said, startling only a little when he turned to put a dried plate away and found Anakin looming in the open doorframe.  He saw that Anakin looked conflicted, “Anakin?” he prompted.

“I…” Anakin trailed off.  He could admit to himself that only in this moment, for only having a one night stand with Obi-Wan, he felt different, _happier_ , and he didn’t think it was a normal feeling just because he had slept with someone for the first time in over a couple years either.  Anakin exhaled slowly and stalked towards Obi-Wan who turned to fully face him, “Fuck me,” he demanded.

Obi-Wan blinked at the cold stare that Anakin gave him, the way his plump mouth settled into a thin line, his shoulders tense, “Anakin…” he murmured as he placed the plate down on the counter beside him.  “Using sex as a coping mechanism is not a way to solve your issues.”

“I’m not,” Anakin shook his head.  He pressed himself against Obi-Wan, nipping at the older man’s neck, “I want you…because you actually…aren’t like most people and it makes me scared,” he whispered into Obi-Wan’s collarbone.  Anakin shivered as he was pulled into a warm hug, “I haven’t let anyone in for a long time…it just feels weird.”

“Don’t force yourself to tell me anything if you’re not comfortable,” Obi-Wan said.  He felt Anakin nod against his chin and Obi-Wan repressed a sigh; how did he obtain such a beautiful, broken boy?  He still cursed at his car for failing him, or rather that he failed it, but he was still grateful that he had the chance to meet Anakin.

“I’m still serious about the sex thing,” Anakin said after a couple minutes of silence.  He felt the rumble of Obi-Wan’s laughter and he suddenly found himself bent over the kitchen island, Obi-Wan’s warm hands smoothing down his back before he had the elder plastered against him.

“I thought it would be rude to ask if you wanted to have another round this morning, as you had been _so_ eager and ruined last night, it’s also difficult to refuse you when you strut around in nothing but your clingy shorts,” Obi-Wan murmured in Anakin’s ear.  He teasingly bit his earlobe, getting a soft moan from his partner, and he gripped the younger’s hips, digging his fingers in slightly before yanking Anakin’s underwear down and pushing his legs further apart.

Anakin gasped as he was pushed harder against the island and when Obi-Wan pushed into him without another pause.  His legs shook and he was silently grateful that he had been pinned to the table, “Obi- _Wan_!” his breathless cry became a small shrill when the professor fucked into him vigorously, which knocked the breath out of him with every thrust and he writhed, pushing back against him when he had the strength to do so.

Obi-Wan kissed down Anakin’s neck and to his right shoulder blade, where he bit there gently and earned a low moan, he pulled out of Anakin when he felt the familiar tremble go through Anakin and he heard the younger whine in despair, “Easy, darling,” he murmured as he had Anakin roll onto his back and had him practically sitting on the counter before dragging him back towards him and slid back inside him after hitching Anakin’s legs around his waist; he felt those strong legs encase him and he couldn’t escape now, even if he wanted.

Anakin stretched his long body back so that Obi-Wan had to arch over him, his fingers scrabbled to hold onto the edge of the island as he was thoroughly fucked, even the digging corner of the island in his back felt like bliss and his nerves tingled pleasantly, and when Obi-Wan ran his hands down his exposed stomach, which would usually tickle, felt euphoric.

“So beautiful,” Obi-Wan praised when he saw the blissed expression on Anakin’s face, his eyes were heavily lidded, eyelashes thick with pleased tears, and his mouth was parted, letting out soft sounds of pleasure, he enjoyed seeing the muscles flex in Anakin’s biceps as he clung to the edge of the table that was behind his head as Obi-Wan rocked into him.  After couple more hard thrusts that shook Anakin and made him come, Obi-Wan followed after, nearly dropping onto the mechanic’s chest.  He still had Anakin’s legs around his waist and he squeezed his thighs before slightly massaging them as he felt the tight tension in the muscles, “Too rough?”

Anakin limply shook his head, “Feels good,” he murmured, he propped his head on his arm, and carded his free hand through Obi-Wan’s damp hair when the professor leaned over him to kiss him deeply.

“We both need a shower and I need to clean the kitchen,” Obi-Wan’s impish smile caused Anakin to laugh.  He helped Anakin stand on shaky legs before taking him to the bathroom where he turned the water onto warm and let Anakin get in first.  Obi-Wan got in behind him and started to fret over Anakin, grooming his thick hair, soaping him down, before carefully taking the detachable showerhead and ran it over his partner to get all the suds off.

Anakin took his time caring for Obi-Wan as well, he liked seeing that he could bring Obi-Wan contentment through caring acts too and not just physical ones.  He kissed Obi-Wan gently when he put the showerhead back on the wall and savored the moment, he sighed into it when he felt the professor’s fingers weave into his hair and Anakin dropped to his knees, looking up at Obi-Wan.

“Insatiable, aren’t you?” Obi-Wan hummed, but his hand still guided Anakin to him.  He sucked in a sharp gasp when Anakin took him into his mouth, “Such a good boy,” he praised, voice shaking slightly when Anakin had practically deepthroated him.  Obi-Wan had to lean back against the shower wall as the younger got too enthusiastic about his job as he had gripped Obi-Wan by the hips to practically make the professor fuck his mouth.

Anakin let Obi-Wan do what he wanted; he relaxed his jaw for a while before taking back slight control, he felt the professor hiss a warning, but Anakin swallowed him anyway before letting him go completely.  He smirked up at Obi-Wan and heard him exhale a low curse under his breath, “Are you all right?” he asked, slowly rising back up to his feet.

“You’re going to send me into a premature death,” Obi-Wan fussed, but he kissed Anakin anyway, a slow, simple exchange between them.

“You don’t even look 30,” Anakin said when the professor had pulled away to rinse his hair one last time.  He stepped out of the shower and dried himself before wrapping the towel around his waist and started to brush his teeth.

“In a few months, I will be,” Obi-Wan muttered, but Anakin still heard him.

The mechanic spat out his toothpaste so he could response, “I’ve always _loved_ an older partner,” Anakin was shameless with his answer.

“That worries me,” Obi-Wan confessed.

“Nah, don’t be, I’m 22, so 35 is my cap,” Anakin shrugged, nonchalant about it.

Obi-Wan stared at him and nervously stroked his beard; Anakin sounded like he could be a promiscuous boy, as he was so young…a young faithful one, which contradicted the faithfulness, but just by the history Anakin gave him and acted like his true self that wasn’t his suave mechanic persona, Obi-Wan didn’t think Anakin was the type to mess around with people.

“Don’t look so frazzled,” Anakin said, catching Obi-Wan’s silently worried expression on his face in the reflection of the mirror.  “I don’t mess around when I’m already interested with someone…I mean, it’s rude to do that, you know?  Even if you wanted this to be a small fling…”

“I don’t want this to be a fling,” Obi-Wan said.  “I am genuinely interested and captivated by you.”

The smile Anakin gave him made his knees weak, “Likewise.”

Well, that settled both of their worries about not being with each other anymore.

~~~

The next couple of weeks blurred together as domestic partners, Obi-Wan occasionally dropping by to see Anakin at work, bring him lunch, talk for a bit, listen to Anakin ramble off about car parts, giving each other a quick few kisses, and either Anakin returning to Obi-Wan’s place to stay the night with him, have takeout, or help prepare dinner, watch a movie, multi-places of sex, or Obi-Wan would go to Anakin’s studio apartment that oddly wasn’t too cramped for two people, and do the same there.

Obi-Wan felt happy and complete as he slowly trailed his fingers through Anakin’s silky hair, the younger had been promptly exhausted after work on Saturday, as there had been a surplus of people needing something fixed and Anakin was mostly alone at the shop.  He pressed a kiss to Anakin’s warm temple and heard him sleepily hum, “It’s nothing, dear one, rest,” he murmured.  He smiled when Anakin merely snuffled and tucked his head under Obi-Wan’s chin and let out a sleepy sigh before falling lax against him.

The professor was also a little sad at the fact that Sunday would be their last day together before Obi-Wan had to return back to his classes.  He would miss having lunch with Anakin while he worked, as he tended to avoid having lunch to grade papers or prepare his next lesson, and even though he left work at, he typically stayed after an hour for students who needed questions answered, and Anakin would still be working for the next couple hours give or take, and Obi-Wan usually headed home immediately to grade more papers, prepare tests, lessons, or would simply be too exhausted and go to bed.

Forcing those annoying thoughts off, Obi-Wan attempted to calm himself, as being keyed up wouldn’t help in the slightest.  He nuzzled the top of Anakin’s head before letting his eyes fall shut, feeling himself be pulled into sleep as he listened to Anakin’s even, soft breathing and his warmth that soaked into his bones.

Obi-Wan woke first due to the sun filtering on his face and he heard a sleepy mumble come to the left of him.  He turned his head and found Anakin curled close to him, still sleeping, his hair was a rumpled mess, but it looked endearing and Obi-wan pressed a soft kiss to Anakin’s forehead before getting out of bed.

“Where are you goin’?” Anakin mumbled, eyes still shut as he cuddled into a pillow.

“Kitchen, do you want anything?” Obi-Wan asked.  He got also an almost a coherent answer that sounded like _no_ , so he left and went into the kitchen to get a fresh mug of tea and read his paper, yes, he was that old fashion.

It was another hour before he heard shuffling and soon, a sleepy Anakin joined him in the kitchen, dropping in the chair across from Obi-Wan, “What did you want to do today?”

Obi-Wan raked his gaze over Anakin, who was sporting a new set of love marks, and he felt his lips twitch into a small grin, “I figured we could just relax, lounge for the day.”

“That’s usually the start of a trap,” Anakin said, propping his head to rest in his hand as he gazed sleepily at Obi-Wan.

“Oh?” Obi-Wan feigned innocence.

“Relaxing for the day means having sex on nearly every surface; I don’t know how you keep it going,” Anakin said, still mystified by the professor’s stamina.

“Sort of have to be a head of the class, when I’m teaching 6 or 8 classes a day,” Obi-Wan replied.  “And it only helps when I get to see you pass out first.”

Anakin shrugged, “I’ll let you have this one.”

Obi-Wan smiled and went back to his reading, while Anakin got up to make himself some toast and scrolled through Twitter while he waited on his breakfast.  He glanced up briefly at Anakin when he heard him sit back down to the right of him and he grinned and swiped his thumb across the corner of Anakin’s mouth to get the blueberry jam that had smudged there and before he could do anything else, Anakin promptly snatched his hand close and slowly licked Obi-Wan’s finger clean.

Needless to say, their Sunday morning and evening were quite impure and Obi-Wan wondered if he was going to get a noise complain.

~~~

Monday rolled unforgivingly to Obi-Wan at 5 am, his standard time of getting up.  He heard Anakin grumble at his alarm clock in his ear, and felt Anakin’s arms wrap around him before shoving his face between the small gap between Obi-Wan’s arm and the mattress.

Obi-Wan sighed and turned his alarm off before staring blearily up at the ceiling, the early rays of the sun were just starting to rise as well and he begrudgingly untangled himself from Anakin’s embrace before practically dragging himself to the bathroom to get ready.  He, unfortunately, could not look like Anakin when he came out of the shower, looking stunning while pinked from the hot water, hair rumpled adorably, and still squinty eyed from not being fully awake, Obi-Wan had to take his time and get ready and look as sophisticated as he could.

As he was lathering his hair, he felt a warm body creep and press up against his back, “I’m surprised you woke up this early,” Obi-Wan commented.  He felt Anakin’s chin rest on his shoulder and small kiss had been pressed to his neck; Anakin was already affectionate when he was fully aware of his surroundings, but barely post-sleep Anakin was a whole new level of affectionate and Obi-Wan loved every second of it.

“Bed was cold without you,” Anakin murmured, eyes barely a sliver open at this point.

Obi-Wan turned to him and kissed him softly; he heard Anakin murmur in protest when his face got slightly covered in shampoo that Obi-wan quickly wiped the suds away from getting into his eyes.  He rinsed his hair and let Anakin wash him before returning the favor; he was going to absorb as much as he could from Anakin before being parted from him for nearly 8 hours.  “I’ll go make us a light breakfast while you finish up,” Obi-Wan said, stepping out of the shower and wrapped a towel around his waist.

“Okay,” Anakin answered and went back to washing his hair; he really wanted to get it cut as it was almost to his chin now.  He finished washing quickly when he could smell pancakes; Obi-Wan oddly made the best pancakes, a skill he didn’t know existed.  Anakin made his way back into Obi-Wan’s bedroom and got dressed, slipping a black shirt and his sweatpants on before going out into the kitchen and let out a satisfied sound when he smelled the food.

“I’m almost jealous,” Obi-Wan commented, bringing the blueberry pancakes over to the table.  “Usually I’m the one to pull that sound out of you.”

“You and food are the only two, I promise,” Anakin said.  His lips quirked into a small smile as the professor came over to him, almost pinning him in his seat while he kissed him slowly, “Mmm, I’ll miss this even more.”

“There is the morning and the night,” Obi-Wan reminded him when he pulled away.  He sat the plate on the table and let Anakin snag two of the fluffy pancakes before serving himself.

“Will you survive today?” Anakin asked.  “Or do we need to have sex before you go, incase it’s our last?”

“Cheeky, aren’t you?  I imagine the majority of my students will be hung over or still trying to fix their sleep schedule; they won’t cause a fuss,” Obi-Wan informed him.  “It’s you I worry about, usually I’m there lingering, but you’ll be without me _all_ day.”

“Ugh, don’t remind me,” Anakin huffed bitterly, stabbing at his pancake, scowling briefly before scraping the butchered piece into his mouth.  “I don’t know how I’ll survive without you today.  Truthfully, I don’t know how I survived without you this long.”

“Honestly, that is the sweetest thing you’ve ever said to me, other than saying that you admired my book collect,” Obi-Wan sarcastically swooned.

“Maybe one day, I’ll praise your grading technique,” Anakin said offhandedly.  He hummed happily as he finished off his breakfast, he waited until Obi-Wan was finished with his plate and his tea before taking his dishes and started to wash them before placing them in the drying rack.

Obi-Wan prepared his briefcase that held all his laptop and his lessons plans, he found Anakin standing at the front door, leaning against the door, blocking his exit, “What’s with the pout?”

“I’m going to miss you,” Anakin murmured, acting as if they were going to be parted for years, rather than a few hours. “I’m going to be alone, taking care of tedious things,” his tone was mocking, it wasn’t going to be tedious, he was going to see his little sister and Padmé during their lunch on campus; he had specifically called today off so he could see them, even if was during their school hours.  

Obi-Wan kissed Anakin sweetly, smiling as Anakin chased after him when he pulled away, “I’m sure you’ll find something to do.”

“Mmm,” Anakin hummed, eyes sweeping over Obi-Wan.

“That doesn’t involve me,” Obi-Wan stated.  “I’ll see you this evening, Anakin,” he chuckled when the younger pouted at him once more, but he stole one last kiss before exiting through the door, he heard Anakin lockup the door behind him, and he fondly shook his head.

~~~

Obi-Wan was having a terrible time; he might have had the high ground of favor with his students, but it was hard to teach fussy students who currently had the willingness to learn as a beaten horse wanting to run.  He sighed quietly, dejected when his question refused to be answered for the third time, “No one?”

Not a single hand raised from his crowd of 50 students.

“Very well then,” Obi-Wan answered, slightly curt; he was even disappointed with his witty student Ahsoka, who was currently resting her head down on her desk, she always had something to counter with, something that was endearing as it reminded him of Anakin, who he was terribly missing right now, and he would rather be rambling off to Anakin, who would be kissing at his neck, while humming at whatever he said, rather endearingly or just being courteous.

“You all may finish all you work from you previous classes,” Obi-Wan sighed, waving a dismissing hand to his final class before lunch.  He slowly packed up, he might as well catch lunch with Qui-Gon as nothing happened during his morning classes; he was curious to know his friend’s classes had gone.

He waited about 10 minutes after class to see if anyone lingered, but his students filtered out pretty fast, and he oddly wasn’t protesting about it.  He shrugged to himself, locked his class door behind him before walking down the hall and heading towards the exit, he had text his friend and asked him to meet him at the café that was around the corner, as he had two hours until his next class, Qui-Gon was usually more than willing for a tea break.

Obi-Wan was reading through his lecture notes on his phone when he heard familiar laughter in the distance that pulled him out of his reviewing stupor.  It felt like it was going in slow motion of Obi-Wan, but not in those love scenes where the two lovers are running to each other to embrace, it was in slow terror, him seeing his life career flashing before his eyes, and it only worsened when he saw Anakin clothed in the black shirt from that morning, a moss green cardigan, baggy dark grey jeans that were stuffed into messily laced up tan boots, and Obi-Wan wanted to lay him across that picnic table that Anakin sat at with Padmé Amidala, his star student, and Ahsoka Tano, his favorite student who gave him a great challenge, and fuck Anakin right then and there, preferably without the crowd of course, but seeing him who he was with only dragged him back into his harsh reality.

_Obi-Wan Kenobi, you just fucked a student, who goes to this university, for two weeks._

Obi-Wan darted back inside his building before Anakin could catch him gawking there like a startled fool.  He cancelled his plans with Qui-Gon, telling him that an emergency had occurred and that he needed to leave for the rest of the day, he sent his remaining classes an email too before fleeing to his home.

An hour had passed and Obi-Wan felt like his dread had only increased as the time went, he heard shuffling coming down the hall and he quickly, but quietly pressed himself up against the door and held the doorknob lock the and deadbolt as he heard a key being slid into the top lock; he heard Anakin’s muffled growl of confusion, his fingers hurt from holding the lock so sternly, but luckily, Anakin didn’t fuss with it for long.  He heard silence for a minute before hearing Anakin shuffle away down the hall, he checked his phone when he felt it vibrate once against his side.

‘ _Hey…something weird happened with your lock; the key you gave me won’t work.  I’ll be at my place.  Heart you!’_

Obi-Wan’s mouth dried up; not only did he fuck a student, but a student who skips his classes!  He groaned softly and slid down against the door, burying his face into his hands, as he could feel his stable life crumbling before him; he wasn’t for sure if anyone else knew of his forbidden arrangement with Anakin.

The darker part of his brain silently approved to have this relationship, as it was a secret thrill that no one else could know and it was something between only them as they’d share knowing looks if they crossed paths on campus, perhaps even getting the opportunity to fuck Anakin in his private office moments before he had a lecture, or keep Anakin knelt under his desk, making him do things with his soft mouth, while Obi-Wan graded papers; it was an exhilarating thought.

“No,” Obi-Wan chided himself; he could _not_ do that, as that was a terrible, horrible idea and plan.  He felt a little betrayed, he told Anakin that he was a professor who taught at a university, Anakin could have told him that he was a student and Obi-Wan could have broken it off right then and there when there hadn’t been any emotional attachment.

He let out a miserable sigh; this was going to be awful and was at least grateful enough that Anakin hadn’t been in his new class that just changed semesters.

It wouldn’t have even matter if Anakin was never going to be in the class he taught, Anakin was still a student at the university and Obi-Wan was breaking rule number one.  He could never see Anakin again, not if it meant risking Anakin’s school career or Obi-Wan’s own career.

It had been two weeks, two long weeks of Obi-Wan getting text messages from Anakin, first they were confused, asking what he had done wrong to anger the professor, to annoyed text messages, telling him that ignoring him was childish, to sad and defeated messages that had Obi-Wan choking back a sorrowful sound and steeling himself not to answer.

The last text had been two days ago, it simply said:

‘ _I’m sorry, I’ll move on.  I left the spare key in your mailbox.’_

Obi-Wan had drove past Anakin’s work place a few times after he had finished his lectures, he found Anakin, still looking beautiful as ever, outside the garage, working on a dune buggy or someone else’s car, but the usual slight joy Obi-Wan had saw on Anakin’s face when he was faced with a challenge was not present, his face was impassive, or his plump lips pulled into a frown or small scowl.

He didn’t drive by anymore after that; he had hurt Anakin and he couldn’t look at the damage he had caused anymore.

Obi-Wan was still staring blankly at his phone, lost in memory with the text messages sent from Anakin still saved on his phone.  He was so lost in thought he didn’t hear the person approach him from behind him.

“Professor Kenobi, why is my brother’s number in your phone?”

Startled at the sudden sound of someone speaking, Obi-Wan nearly flung his phone across the lecture hall, he saw Ahsoka standing off to the side a little, her face was clearly confused, and a sudden flare of fear and confusion bubbled in him, “…Brother?” he repeated slowly.

Perhaps he was getting too old with the younglings and their new slang.

Ahsoka rolled her eyes when Obi-Wan’s bewildered gaze still lingered, “I’m adopted.  I was taken in by Shimi and Anakin Skywalker, but I kept my last name.”

“If Anakin is your brother, why has he never mentioned you or his mother?” Obi-Wan asked, sticking his phone into his pocket.

“Skyguy is pretty reserved about family,” Ahsoka murmured.  “He won’t talk to me much these days,” her gaze flickered downward, but not before she saw the brief flash of guilt flash across her professor’s face.  Ahsoka immediately looked back up at him, “Wait, are the reason why Anakin has been so distant?  He won’t talk to me or Padmé, he’s so upset and sad.  Did you do that?”

Obi-Wan blinked at the hostile tone in his young student’s voice, “We…had a relationship for a few weeks. I saw him on campus the day we returned from break; he never told me he was a student here and what we had was not allowed.”

“You didn’t even confront him about it?!” Ahsoka snapped, placing her hands on her hips, fingers curling into the hem of her shirt to refrain herself from slapping her hands onto Obi-Wan’s desk or knocking something off his desk.  “Anakin isn’t a student here!”

“Ms. Tano, lying to your professor—”

“I’m _not_!” Ahsoka cut him off.  “Anakin _did_ go here for a short period of time, when he was 18!  He…ended up dropping out towards the end of his second year.”

Obi-Wan kept silent, he hadn’t taught at the university yet, he started teaching when Anakin must have been 20.  He saw that she looked uneasy to keep going, “What happened, Ahsoka?” he encouraged her gently.

“Our mom,” Ahsoka whispered, swallowing thickly, “she got really sick towards the end of Anakin’s first year, she only got worse as time went on…he took a temporary break during the middle of his second year, but…she died, and he dropped out and had to get a job to support me and him.”

Obi-Wan felt his gut twist until he thought it had coiled all the way up into his throat and was starting to choke him. 

“Please, Professor Kenobi,” Ahsoka whispered, her blue eyes were watering slightly, “don’t hurt my brother, he’s already been hurt so much.  His stupid boss slaves him, his deadbeat coworkers mock him, he has fake friends who use him for status, he lost his mother, and...I can barely face him because I feel like I’m a burden to him.  He really only has Padmé, his first and loyal best friend when they started here together, but I know you made him happy too.”

“Do not insult yourself,” Obi-Wan chided her softly, his voice shook a little, overcome with emotion.  “I can see that Anakin loves deeply, he would never think you were a burden, you are his sister, his family.  As for those who are shadows, I will see to it that I can make him the happiest I can, if he’ll allow me back into his life.”

“Anakin has a forgiving heart,” Ahsoka replied.  Her eyes narrowed at Obi-Wan threateningly, “But, if you hurt my brother again, I’ll never forgive you.”

“You’re very protective of Anakin, I admire that about you.  I was a fool, afraid for myself…and jumped to conclusions,” Obi-Wan said softly.  “I should visit him today, yes?  I understand that tomorrow is Saturday and he’ll still have to go to work…should I wait until tomorrow?”

“Yes, and I had finally managed to bully him into a dinner with Padmé and I tomorrow, since she had been also worried about him; we were planning to pry the issue from him after…an unorthodox method of getting him hammered,” Ahsoka looked ashamed, as the bridge of her nose became red.  “But, I want you to talk to him tomorrow, I’ll tell him that something came up and reschedule.  I won’t tell Padmé about you and Anakin, even though she isn’t one to spread drama, but if she finds out, she will not be happy to be left out of the loop.”

“You two are quite scheming,” Obi-Wan stated, smiling slightly before letting her last statement sink in.  “I understand, I appreciate you not saying anything, but she may have nothing to worry about.  If you say Anakin is forgiving, I feel like he will not this time, and what he and I had will be something of the past.”

“No, I have never witnessed my brother so happy when he took me out lunch before break ended.  He didn’t mention a relationship, but he said that he had something with a very nice person; he didn’t want to say anything, as he thought it was too early to give away too much information,” Ahsoka informed her professor.  She finally relaxed her posture, “I won’t make you see my brother again, if you don’t want to go see him.”

“I do, Ahsoka, I thought it was pretty obvious that I wanted him back,” Obi-Wan said.

“Maybe, but you’re better at holding your emotions than Anakin; he’s moody, but steel lipped, you just keep yourself impassive,” Ahsoka stated.  “It’s easy to tell that you’re both miserable.  Fix it.”

“You’re just like Anakin,” Obi-Wan laughed softly, his heart hurt at the thought of Anakin’s brash attitude. 

“I was raised by him, before our mom got sick,” Ahsoka shrugged.  “I’ll leave you be, Professor.  I hope you make the right decision.”

“I don’t think you’ll have to worry,” Obi-Wan reassured her.

~~~

Obi-Wan tried to keep himself calm, he held a basket that had the cranachan that he had promised to make Anakin from the first time they had bedded together; it felt like that was nearly a year ago, instead of a month. 

He checked his watch, it was 5:25, the front door was locked, but he could hear the air pump grumbling loudly from the side where the garage was and he followed the sound.  Obi-Wan found Anakin, he was standing at the back of an old looking dune buggy, messing with what looked like the motor that was behind the seat, but that wasn’t was caught his attention, Anakin wore no shirt, his lean and tan back exposed, his black dirt bike riding pants hung low on his hips, the belt hardly doing its job, the worn leather rested under the dimples at his lower spine; Obi-Wan thought they were adorable and wanted to mouth at them.

Anakin turned when he heard a knock come from behind him, “Sorry, we’re clo—” he stopped midsentence when he saw that it was Obi-Wan; his stomach lurched and his heart thumped uneasily, picking up pace when he saw that the older man was giving him a sad smile.  “ _You_ ,” Anakin growled, his eyes narrowed and his mouth pulled into a snarl.  “What do you want?”

Obi-Wan had to remind himself that he was here to apologize, not drink in the heavenly sight of Anakin, his chest speckled with dried oil streaks, the shy V that cut into his hips, he wore that thick, leather strap bracelet on his left wrist, and he had cut his hair, the sides slightly shaved shorter than the top of his head that was fluffier, Obi-Wan wanted to run his hands through it.

“Well?” Anakin demanded, annoyed with the silence, but knew that Obi-Wan was clearly taking him in.

Those beautiful blue eyes were stormy, the anger that was at a full boil was nearly overwhelming, “Anakin…I came to apologize,” Obi-Wan said quietly. 

“Now?” Anakin was at disbelief.  “You have ignored me for two weeks!”

“I know,” Obi-Wan frowned, looking away guiltily.  “I…had acted irrationally.”

Anakin stalked towards him, but kept a little of an arm’s length between them, “Why did you ignore me?”

Obi-Wan stifled a flinch, as Anakin’s tone was still sharp, “I saw you at the campus that I teach at, with Ahsoka Tano and Padmé Amidala, and I had assumed that you were there with them on your lunch,” he explained to Anakin, but hearing himself have to explain it out loud made his face burn in shame.

“You thought I went to university with them?” Anakin questioned.  “What did I do to make you think that I went to college?  Obi-Wan, I work as a mechanic from open until close, I would never have the time to juggle lessons.”

“I thought you were working part-time and worked full hours during the summer while you were on break, you look like you should still be in college,” Obi-Wan murmured.  “Then Ahsoka saw your name in my phone…she confronted me and explained the situation.”

“She told you everything?” Anakin’s face was guarded.

“She briefly spoke why you did not finish school; I don’t fault you for it, of course,” Obi-Wan said as gently as he could.  “You have a wonderful sister, Anakin.  She’s extremely caring as scary and protective, after talking to her on a personal level, you two almost have the same personality.”

“It could get her into trouble,” Anakin muttered to himself.

“Why did you never tell me of your family?” Obi-Wan asked.  “Ahsoka said that you tended to keep your personal life a secret.”

“Because, I didn’t want your pity,” Anakin snapped.  “I cared for my chronically ill mother and buried her when she died, I dropped my education to care for my younger sister, who had been terrified that she would be taken back into a foster shelter because her guardian was dead, and I constantly have to prove that I can take care of Ahsoka and myself, I didn’t want you to worry about her; she’s _my_ responsibility.”

“Anakin, you shouldn’t burden yourself with so much grief and worry,” Obi-Wan said, frowning at the additional information he was given.

“You’re giving me your pity,” Anakin growled.  “This is exactly why I kept it quiet, and I didn’t want Ahsoka to know about my relationships; she would be worried about me.”

“I’m not pitying you, Anakin, but I am worried about you too, I would have understood if you didn’t say anything,” Obi-Wan stated.

“Would you?  Because you ran away and ignored me for nearly three weeks because you saw me eating lunch with my sister and my best friend at the former college I went to,” Anakin raised an eyebrow at him, folding his arms across his chest.

“I was childish,” Obi-Wan agreed.  “I won’t waste your time…I wanted to apologize and give you this,” he looked down to the basket that he was holding that held the chilled dessert.

“What is it?” Anakin asked, keeping his tone neutral.

“Cranachan,” Obi-Wan said, lifting the basket lid.  “I won’t try to sweeten your favor, but I did promise to make this for you.”

“I would have preferred it on better terms,” Anakin said, eyeing the sweet, his stomach rumbled softly; he hadn’t eaten today, as he had been throwing himself into his work to escape his thoughts.

Obi-Wan thought Anakin looked a little thinner than usual and he put the basket on the tool table next to him and offered Anakin a cup of it and a spoon, “You shouldn’t be taking ill care of yourself.  You have Ahsoka to look after, remember?”

“Don’t scold me,” Anakin huffed, snatching the cup and spoon from Obi-Wan.  He was tempted to stir it, to destroy the pretty layers and the fresh raspberries on top, but he felt like a lot of the pretty things in his life had been broken; he could at least cherish this one for the time being.  He took a small bite, tasting the honey oats, fresh cream, and berries; he let his eyes shut and let out a small satisfied sound, and reopened his eyes when he heard Obi-Wan snicker softly, “What?” Anakin huffed.

Obi-Wan approached him carefully and slowly lifted his hand to wipe away the stray cream on the corner of Anakin’s lips, “Nothing,” he fondly said, happy that Anakin didn’t shy away from his touch.

“I’m still upset with you,” Anakin said when he saw the professor still gazing at him adoringly.  “You never approached me on the matter,” he reminded him sharply.

Obi-Wan exhaled softly, “I am sorry, Anakin, I never intended to hurt you like this…I had acted selfishly.”

“I know the rules among students and professors, if I had gone to the university you taught or any other college, I wouldn’t have agreed to be with you,” Anakin sternly stated and had placed the dessert on the table.  “Perhaps, had my life been different where I didn’t lose my mother and didn’t have to fend for my sister and myself and continued to go to college, I wouldn’t endanger your career life like that, especially when you love your job.”

Obi-Wan felt riddled with shame and looked away, he startled a little when Anakin’s hand cupped his chin and he was being kissed; Obi-Wan’s eyes were wide, while Anakin’s had fluttered shut.  Obi-Wan relaxed into the kiss and settled his hands onto Anakin’s bare hips, he loved the aftertaste of the dessert on Anakin’s tongue.  He pulled away, leaving barely a millimeter of space between their lips as Anakin looked at him with hooded eyes, “I thought you were angry with me?”

“I am, but I did miss you,” Anakin answered quietly, “don’t make me regret it,” he added sharply and flipped the switch to close the garage door.

Obi-Wan was smart on the pickup, “Those are glass windows, aren’t there others or cameras here?” he asked.

“The windows are one-sided, we can look out, no one can look in, I am the only person here today, and Watto is too cheap to buy surveillance,” Anakin easily listed off.  He moved to sit on the edge of the table, “Are you going to fuck me, or do I have to do everything myself?”

Obi-Wan shivered at the cold look Anakin gave him, he saw the angry beast caged behind those blue eyes, but he knew Anakin would not act out on that.  He stood between Anakin’s legs and kissed him softly, he felt Anakin’s hands undoing the buttons of his shirt and he hastily threw it the ground, he didn’t care that it would be ruined by the time they were finished.

Anakin leaned back onto his hands, watching Obi-Wan undo both of their belts, he only helped a little when it came to remove his boots and pants; he wanted Obi-Wan to work for it.  Soon, he was left in nothing and watched Obi-Wan remove the rest of his clothes as well, “Well?” Anakin asked, lazily arching an eyebrow.

“Bratty aren’t you?” Obi-Wan huffed.

“I have the right, but feel free to fuck it out of me,” Anakin easily suggested.  He bit at his bottom lip when Obi-Wan mouth latched onto his neck, sucking and nibbling there; he had forgotten how nice it felt to have attention there, he curled his fingers in Obi-Wan’s hair, leaning back some so that Obi-Wan would have to rest onto him.

Obi-Wan drew away, kissing down Anakin’s neck to place a soft kiss where he could feel the steady thumps of Anakin’s heart was, “I’m sorry that I hurt you.”

“I will forgive you,” Anakin said.  “But, I don’t want to talk about that right now.”

“Of course,” Obi-Wan murmured, he kissed Anakin, feeling the tension melt from his partner.  “So beautiful,” he whispered.  It wasn’t hard for it to get hot and dirty, as the only air circulation was when the garage door was open, so it was fairly easy to get the ball rolling.

Anakin heard a cap snap and he opened his eyes, he saw Obi-Wan holding a small bottle of lube, “Where the hell did you hide that and did you have that much confidence that I’d let you have sex with me here?” he asked in disbelief.

“The basket,” Obi-Wan blushed, not that Anakin could tell as his cheeks were already flush from the trapped heat.  “I was told that you were _very_ forgiving, so…I only made another assumption.”

“That’s a very dangerous game you’re playing, Kenobi,” Anakin muttered, but the amusement was there as well.  He relaxed as Obi-Wan took care in preparing him slowly, teasing him softly, giving him what he wanted a few times, before Anakin was ordering him sharply to get a move on.

Obi-Wan slid Anakin off the table and laid him belly down, grabbing onto his hips before lining up and pushing his way in.  They both slowly inhaled at the same time, Anakin’s breath came out more hitched than Obi-Wan’s, but the professor enjoyed listening to the younger struggle to control himself, as it was a challenge Obi-Wan loved to indulge himself with, seeing how fast he could break Anakin down into a writhing, sobbing mess pleading for more.

Anakin’s back tensed when Obi-Wan hadn’t been too gentle with the first thrust, but he enjoyed it; the pain was a reminder that this was something he wanted.  He easily rocked himself with each thrust Obi-Wan gave, he arched his neck when Obi-Wan bit at the tender skin on his shoulder, worrying a dark love mark there, the hold Obi-Wan had on his hips were surly going to bruise, but Anakin wanted them to remain there for more than a few days, he liked the soft amount of pain that lingered when he prodded at them.

“I was foolish to almost lose this,” Obi-Wan hissed, when he felt himself nearing his finish.  He heard Anakin moan at his confession, “It frightens me how soon I nearly forgot how breathtakingly stunning you are when you’re like this, when you’re presenting yourself like this, but _only_ for me,” he groaned in Anakin’s ear, kissing at Anakin’s damp temple.

“Only for you,” Anakin agreed breathlessly, bowing his head when Obi-Wan’s thrusts got a little harder, literally fucking him into the metal table that would leave a straight bruise across his stomach and hips.  He braced himself on his elbows, trying to match the rhythm, but Obi-Wan held his hips in place tight, keeping him pinned to the table side.

Obi-Wan felt Anakin shake and a moan escaped his partner; he finished only seconds after Anakin, he lay pressed up against Anakin’s back, kissing softly at his shoulder before slowly pulling off him so he wouldn’t crush Anakin against the table.  He held a shivering Anakin in his arms as he kissed him, savoring the soft whispers of affection that the younger gave him, when they parted for only seconds at a time.  He tried to pull back, but Anakin grabbed at his ass, “Really, you’re just a boy of young lust,” Obi-Wan chided, but stepped into Anakin’s space again, lying him onto his back on the table as he stood between Anakin’s legs again, he felt one leg loosely wrap around his waist, and felt himself harden at the boyish grin Anakin gave him, along with hooded eyes, before biting at his bottom lip and tilting his head back as Obi-Wan came down onto him.

“We should fight more often if the sex is going to be this good,” Anakin teased, panting softly as Obi-Wan ravished his neck.  He moaned at Obi-Wan’s beard rubbed against his sensitive skin over his collarbones, “Because I want car sex next,” Anakin continued, shivering and let his eyes slip in ecstasy.

“That can be easily arranged, the car sex,” Obi-Wan swore.

“Or you fucking me in your office?” Anakin cheekily asked, letting out a gasp when Obi-Wan gave him particularly hard thrust into him at that suggestion.

“Only if you’ve been a good boy,” Obi-Wan agreed.  He gripped the back of Anakin’s head, tugging at the shorter strands, but it still got a satisfied sound from his partner, “ _Anakin_ ,” he sighed softly, he was answered with a soft whimper as Anakin finished after him.

They shared a slow exchange of kisses, still trying to catch their breath. 

Obi-Wan looked down and a small smile graced his face when he gazed into Anakin’s bright blue eyes that were half lidded, “Thank you…for not pushing me away.”

“I don’t think I could,” Anakin truthfully murmured, cheeks pinking slightly.  He sighed and relaxed when Obi-Wan’s warm hands smoothed over his thighs and moved up to squeeze his hips, “Ugh, my back hurts...”

Obi-Wan laughed and kissed Anakin’s forehead, “I haven’t had my fill of you just yet,” he warned him.

“Now who’s filled with young lust?” Anakin teased.

“We’re tied,” Obi-Wan shrugged.

“You wanna bet?” Anakin challenged, a spark in his eyes.

Obi-Wan’s answering wolfish grin entrusted that they were going to have a _long_ Saturday night.

 

 


End file.
